Silence is Golden
by Jax25
Summary: "There's something to be said for silence but in matters of the heart what remains unsaid can speak louder than words."   This is one of my very rare het fictions; it is a PWP and very mature in content.  Please only read on if it is legal for you to.


**Pairing:** Snape/Narcissa

**Word count:** 1,843

**Categories:** Romance, PWP

**Summary: ** There's something to be said for silence but in matters of the heart what remains unsaid can speak louder than words.

**A/N:** I was musing one night on the way other authors picture Severus as the kind of man who will remain silent even in the throes of passion. I myself have never written him thus, preferring to give him a rather dirty mouth in the heat of the moment. So this fic is my attempt to delve into the mind of a Snape which speaks no words nor even utters a moan as he goes over the edge. It was originally going to be a Snape/Bella because I could envision the two of them just wanting to get to the hot and heavy action without words to get in the way. However, what came out of my brain and travelled through my pen just ended up FAR too romantic for my concept of Severus and Bella during the time of the books. I do have the idea that this ficlet is the start of a series of ficlets and Bella may insinuate herself somewhere. We'll see where that leads. Until then...

**oOoOo**

Severus Snape lurked in the darkness. That was nothing new; lurking in the darkness was something that he did often. However, this night was special. This night he was waiting for someone.

Time ticked onward, each second like an eternity, but he waited patiently. Snape was a man of contradictions and this was no exception. A slow-witted student could make him explode in an impatient tirade full of invective and yet he could wait for hours if there was profit to be gained by it. His groin gave a tingle of anticipation as he thought about what sort of profit he would be gaining that evening.

His fertile imagination was still providing compelling scenarios when he finally heard footsteps approaching. Snape tensed, waiting to find out if it was the person he was expecting or if it was another someone entirely.

The figure drew nearer and he saw that it was indeed his expected companion. She moved close to him, holding a finger over her lips to prevent him from speaking. As if he needed the warning. It was a fact that he never spoke during their encounters, not until everything was over and their passions were spent. She should have known that by now. However, considering the dangers they both faced, perhaps he shouldn't fault her for being cautious.

He followed his companion like a ghost down the moonlit street. The two often tried to plan their dalliances for the new moon, preferring to perform their wicked dance in utter blackness lest anyone discover them together. The fates had simply not allowed it this time. It didn't matter. The world slumbered on, oblivious to the two creatures of darkness as they moved through the silvery light.

At last they came to the cottage and he heard her whisper, "Alohamora," followed by a dull click. She gestured him ahead through the open door and he passed through it. Just inside the tiny sitting room he waited. She made sure the cottage's door was securely locked and the bolt slid home before turning to him. He reached out, offering his hand and she took it, her touch cool yet pulsing with energy.

Still silent, he drew her against him, the softness of her feminine curves melding with his thin angularity. She tilted her head back, peering at him through the shadows and Severus lowered his own head to claim her lips, always moving slowly at first, wanting to savor every moment.

Happiness was the burn in the pit of his belly. He knew she would be feeling it too, knew that she would be so wet by the time he finally edged his cock inside of her. She had confided to him once, in a rare moment of candor, that her husband had never made her feel the way that he did.

Times like this made him feel truly alive, as if there was no meaning to anything except the deep, slow breaths that they took as their tongues flirted and teased or the way her blonde hair tickled his cheek.

Bringing his hand up, he cupped the swell of her breast, his thumb searching, feeling her nipple harden immediately as he brushed over it. There was a soft gasp, a puff of air against his mouth as her back arched, her body begging for more. He greedily pushed his tongue between her lips, taking possession of it as he continued to tease.

It was his turn to gasp when she slipped her soft hand into his trousers and curled her fingers around his erection. His hips twitched and he had to bite back a groan. It was a peculiarity of Snape's – a challenge he had set for himself long ago – that he would hold himself to silence in the throes of passion. Narcissa never complained.

Of course, she had no compulsions about her own noises and there were times that she was vocal enough for the both of them. At other times she seemed to match his mood and gave only fitful gasps and hungry little moans. If he were honest with himself, he would have admitted how much he loved the sounds she made. Perhaps that was why he kept silent, so that he could hear her better.

Severus moved slowly backward, heading to the bedroom and she moved with him, never relinquishing contact with his hot and needy flesh. The blood was surging through his body by the time his legs bumped against the bed and he broke away from the kiss to catch his breath.

Raising his hands, he undid her cloak with fingers that managed to remain steady despite the slow, rhythmic stroke of her fist over his cock. Then he undid the zipper of her dress and she was forced to stop so that she could remove the garment. Severus took the opportunity to shrug out of his robes and to tug his shirt off over his head.

His gaze swept over her naked form, silhouetted in the moonlight. Suddenly it wasn't just his groin that ached for her and a pang coursed through his chest. He stood immobile, just watching her and after a moment she reached out and unfastened his trousers. The fabric ghosted to the floor and he stepped out of them as she tugged his boxers down off his hips.

Severus always felt self-conscious of his body as it was bared and tonight was no different. He knew he wasn't pretty but again she never appeared to care. She stepped close once more, her chest pressing lightly against his and reclaimed his lips. Severus wrapped his arms around her and sat down on the bed, taking her with him.

She straddled his lap, kissing him deeply and after a minute, he scooted around so that he could rest his back against the headboard. Her arms came naturally around his neck and his just as naturally around her waist. It seemed like neither of them moved but there had to have been a shift because he felt his hardness being enveloped by her silken warmth.

He broke the kiss then, his head dropping back and his mouth opening in a silent roue of pleasure. Narcissa's hips began a slow rocking and he could feel her kisses on his neck, her fingers brushing the base of his skull. The combined assault on his senses sent shivers skittering down his spine and he gripped her buttocks in his hands, helping to drive the pulsing rhythm of their bodies.

The aching pleasure built by degrees, at first merely pleasant but increasing infinitesimally with each thrust, with each drive of hip and arch of back. Despite their need, neither wanted the lovemaking to end too quickly. Each of them drew bliss from the other, wrung it out of his or her flesh and gave it back with their whole beings.

Their breathing was deep, the only sound in the stillness. Despite the slight autumn's chill, the sweat trickled down their bodies, dampening their hair and causing skin to slip over skin.

After a while, the inevitable strain overcame each one's control. She rode him faster and he bucked up to meet her with quick jerks of his pelvis. The need inside of Severus was burning hotter and he knew it wouldn't take much longer.

He felt her reach down, her fingers circling her clit and occasionally brushing his cock as their bodies met. Those soft touches were all he could take and his orgasm crashed over him full force. His gasps sounded obscenely loud in the still night, the air forced out of his lungs as he spent himself with great rolling shudders. He was only dimly aware that she was coming too, her body spasming around him, milking him for whatever juice was left inside.

Finally they stilled. Severus' head rested against the headboard, his chest heaving as he took in great lungfulls of air. She'd collapsed against his chest and her head now rested snugly under his chin.

Severus reflected on the sudden odd notion that he was glad nobody had been there to take a picture of his face in the throes of his climax. It would not have been a flattering image at all. The very thought drove a chuckle from his throat, causing his lover to stir.

"Something funny?" Her voice was still husky with passion and sounded well sated.

Giving a snort, he shook his head and trailed his fingers through her long, damp tresses. "Nothing worth mentioning," he replied in his sweet-as-honey tones.

Narcissa kissed his shoulder and his heart fluttered. It was these times – after they had burned off their lust – which kept him coming back to her. Moments such as this almost made him feel loved. All too soon it would end and they would each go back to their separate lives, back to the masks they wore in public to ensure their own survival.

Neither of them would speak of love; that was far too dangerous. Then again, Snape often felt that mere words were inadequate. That too was why he preferred silence. When words were necessary they should be chosen with care.

"I'll have to go soon." The syllables tickled across his skin, more felt than heard.

"We just got here."  
>"I know, but I'll be missed."<p>

She certainly would. He had hoped for more but all he could do was accept. "When shall we meet again?"

"Next week, after the Dark Lord is through with us?"

Severus nodded. It would have to do. "I'll be here."

"I know." He could feel her smile. He hated her for that, just for an instant – he was oh so good at hatred after all – but then it was gone and he merely sighed.

Silence lingered again and he stroked her back. Despite her words, she didn't seem to be going anywhere. After a bit longer he murmured, "I thought you had to go."

"Don't want to leave just yet."

"Good."

Severus listened to her breathing, feeling that he was becoming too comfortable with this, knowing that they should stop but also knowing that they wouldn't. Not until one of them died, which could happen any day. Snape knew all too well the frailty of life and he hated the thought that she might leave him the way Lily had left him. He thought that he would rather sacrifice himself first.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you do for me if I asked?"

"Anything. You know that."

She finally looked up into his eyes. "Would you kill for me?"

"I already have."

"Would you die for me?"

"If I must."

Nodding, she gave a little smile. "Then I only have one request."

"And that is?"

Leaning forward so that her lips brushed against his ear, she whispered what she wanted. "Next time we make love, I want to hear you. When you come, I want you to moan my name. Will you?"

"Yes," was his whispered reply.

Silence, as they say, is golden but some things are far more precious than gold.


End file.
